


Sorry

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [70]
Category: Hamlet (2009), Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Sorry doesn’t fix anything.”
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sorry

“It’s my own fault in the end, I'm afraid I was quite too much in my own head. I’m awfully sorry I dragged you into it, my dear. But then,  ** sorry doesn’t fix anything ** , does it?”

“I followed you in,” Horatio told his ghostly visitor, “I'd do it again. I'm only sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“You did the absolute most, my darling.”

“I wish you could stay.”

“We both know ghosts are more trouble than they’re worth. It’s time for me to move on. And you.”

“I’ll always love you, my sweet prince.”

“And I you, my brave Roman.”


End file.
